An Ironic Twist Of Fate
by Goddess of All Evil
Summary: She needs a summer job, her boyfriend and aunts find her one. That is how she is hired in Disneyland's characters staff. She is Princess Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty. But what an irony when she sees herself falling for the person Aurora should hate the most: Maleficent. [Disneyland Paris Malora AU]
1. Chapter 1

''Summer is coming, and you must know that is when your job, _our_ job, is the most important,'' a firm voice came from inside the meeting room.

She sighed as she opened the door carefully. She just arrived for her first day of work, and she was already late.

She entered the room, searching desperately for a place to seat. Warm blue eyes set on her as a radiant smile urged her to seat next to a good looking blonde girl. She returned the smile and sat down, relieved.

''Hey,'' the girl greeted her quietly. ''You must be the new Aurora. You're lucky Walter didn't notice you...''

''Yes, thank you,'' she answered gratefully.

She reported her interest on the assembly she was now a part of. They were all here.

Next to her new friend, Lady Tremaine was looking haugthily at the boss, as if he was nothing more than a street rat. Right behind her, Ariel was gently smoothing her own red hair and gave her a shy smile which she gave back. Next to the Little Mermaid was Snow White, silently eating a red apple, as if afraid to get caught, while on her left, the Evil Queen was staring at her step-daughter with pure exasperation. At the other side of the large room stood Cruella De Vil, in all her furs and diamonds glory, getting a cigarette out of her little black bag while talking cheerfully to Ursula, also called the sea witch, who was delicately putting some lipstick on her full red lips.

Yes, they were all there. She also spotted her boyfriend, a few ranks behind her. As soon as his gaze met hers, he winked at her. She smiled, but her smile soon faded away as her attention was caught by a dark slender figure standing still, leaning against the white wall, at the back of the room.

Deep dark eyes locked in hers. That endless gaze filled with nothingness sent chill down her spine. She quickly averted her gaze, but not fast enought not to see the strange woman smirk slightly.

''So,'' the boss kept talking, ''you are all allowed to spend the nights inside the park, I bet you all know where your quarters are already. But since there are new recruits this season, I'll just remind you that Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and your – well, let's say – movie companions, as our most important staff, you all live in Sleeping Beauty's castle.''

She widened her eyes. Was it possible for all those people to stay in the Castle _together_?

''Just so you don't forget the main rules of the park...'' Walter said with a authoritative voice. ''Princes and princesses must always smile and hug, while villains must always look fearful and threatening, not the contrary. Remember children must know who is bad and who is good. Moreover, you must never leave your room without your outfit on, for children must always recognize you, in any place, at any time. You must never get them confused. And as a consequence, you must always be faithful to your own character, so no mistakes. I don't want to see Alice taking some cocaine, Mulan drinking rum, nor Elsa eating a cheeseburger! If you wanna do whatever you want, you can do it out of my sight and far away from the kids, is that clear?''

Some ''yes'' made themselves heard, while the others simply nodded.

She looked above her shoulder. The horned shape hidden in the darkness didn't even flinch.

''Don't ever forget children are kings here. This is their land, their heaven. If they ask you something, don't think, just do it. Don't you ever forget that : everything you do, you do it for them.''

Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes, which caused her blonde friend to giggle.

''Oh!'' The heavy tall man was about to exit the room. ''I almost forgot! You must always call each other by your character's name. I don't wanna hear Flynn Rider calling Rapunzel Jennifer in front of the children! A mistake is easy to make. So you shall do as we always did here, that is to say you should never say your real name to your colleagues. By doing so, we are sure no child will ever have his dream crushed.''

''Really?'' She wondered as if for herself. ''Is this really necessary?'' She turned towards her new friend.

''Yes,'' the pretty blonde answered. ''It has always been like that, so I guess it's because it has avoided a lot of troubles.''

''Maybe you're right...''

''Don't forget: breakfast at 7am in the self room. You must be ready at 8 for the gates opening and then you're free to wander in the park and meet the kids all morning. Classical princesses at the Castle and Center Plaza and the others in your respective place and land. Parade at 3pm, so please be at the meeting point at 2:45.''

''Where is the meeting point?'' She leant to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

''Don't worry, I'll show you. It's near Fantasyland,'' her friend reassured her. She nodded.

''Now pack your bags and go to your rooms. Be ready for the parade this afternoon. So, dear princes and princesses, have a nice stay in our magical world ! Thank you for your attention,'' the dark-haired man raised his hand towards the assembly and without another word, he left the room.

A great hubbub took over the place as everyone stood and left the room in small groups.

She left the meeting room, following the rush, when she felt a presence right next to her.

''I'm Cinderella, by the way. It's good to meet a new princess!'' The girl winked at her.

''Well, it is nice to meet you too, Cinderella. As you must know, I am Aurora,'' she replied with a smile.

''Great! Now I shall lead you to your new home. Come with me, Sleeping Beauty,'' Cinderella took her arm and drew her towards the huge golden and pink entry of Disneyland park.

Aurora followed her new friend through the Main Street full of souvenir shops still closed. They crossed the Center Plaza and its colourful flowerbeds and they finally reached Sleeping Beauty's Castle. They went through endless narrow stairs and corridors until they arrived in one last dark corridor which had only six doors.

''Here we are !'' Cinderella claimed gesturing at the first door on the left. ''So here is your room, the one right in front of yours is Phillip's, the two next to the prince's are the fairies' ones, just like the one on the other side at the end of the hallway, but I believe the fairies don't really stay here – well, I don't know, to be honest – and the one next to yours belongs to Maleficent.''

''Fine,'' Aurora said absently, suddenly staring at the room door next to hers with curiosity. ''And where is yours?''

''Oh ! If you need anything, I'll be just on the floor above.''

''Thank you, Cinderella. I must say I would be lost without your help...''

''No problem, dear,'' her friend put her hand on her arm gently, ''this is my pleasure. Oh ! Before I forget, I must tell you something. Please be careful...''

Aurora frowned as she saw Cinderella quickly looking around and bending towards her, as if to be sure that no one was spying on them, nor listening to their conversation.

''Don't bother Maleficent. She is a strange woman, no one really understands her here. And she can have, well...rather unexpected and ruthless reactions to a single trivial word or action... So try to stay away from her, as far as possible.''

Aurora tilted her head to the side, stunned. Maleficent was only playing a role, like everyone here. So whoever she might be in real life, she wasn't _really_ mean, was she?

''Okay...'' She looked down. ''And how can I find the meeting point for the parade?''

''Oh right! I almost forgot that, too. Listen, there's a map of the park on your room's desk, the place where we all meet is marked with a blue cross, the administrative and staff's quarters from where we just came is near the park entry, it's marked with a red cross. Everything is written on the map, and if you have any question, don't worry,'' Cinderella grasped a pen and a piece of paper in her small bag and wrote something quickly, ''I give you my number, and you can visit me in my room whenever you want. Here, take it,'' she gave her the paper.

''Thank you,'' Aurora took it and nodded. ''I'll see you at the parade!''

''Of course!'' Cinderella yelled joyfully from the staircase before she vanished in the dark.

Still smiling, Aurora opened her bedroom's door and got inside, closing the door behind her. It was small, but warm and comfy. In front of the door was a tiny window frow which she could see the Center Plaza and the Main Street leading straight towards the immense golden gates. Judging by the view which spread right in front of her, she thought her room must be situated in one of the small towers near the highest. On the right side of the window stood a single bed covered by blue sheets. She sat on the bed, testing its softness. At the opposite of the room was a square table, a chair and a closet, all made of light wood.

She sighed, and lay down, still tired because of the trip. She lived in the South and the train journey had been long and exhausting. But she knew she had a lot of things to do, so she clang to the little strength she had left in her body and she stood up. She started to organise her affairs and put all her personal things in the cupboard.

When she had finished, she put her princess dress, her necklace and her golden crown on and left her room to go to the park and finally start her job.

 _That is when the real work begins._

She was quite worried about how to behave in the middle of all those innocent minds, but she guessed she will have to get used to it and try to act naturally.

She opened the door and she instantly froze. A black frightening shape was slowly moving towards her.

''So, here you are...'' A low voice said with a hint of amusement. ''My new... _enemy_ , sleeping in the room right next to mine. How quaint.''

Aurora looked up to meet twinkling eyes.

''Uh, I— Yes, I am the new Aurora.'' She swallowed. She didn't know why nor how this woman's presence could be so overwhelming even though she was only playing a role, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit scared while she was around her. She could feel her gaze upon her, as if she was being observed and scanned from tip to toe. As if Maleficent could see right through her clothes, as if she could see right into her soul...

If she wasn't so sure everyone here was masquerading as a Disney character, she would say that woman was indeed the real Maleficent. Her black and purple robes and her horned headdress were perfectly designed and her smooth skin perfectly painted in a slight shade of green, as if it was its natural colour.

She was now right in front of her, their body only one meter apart, and yet she seemed to keep getting closer and closer... Her dark eyes never stopped staring at her, an odd and intriguing gleam crossing those endless pupils. Suddenly, her red lips pursed into a smirk as Maleficent bent towards her.

''Well then,'' a green thin hand reached towards her, ''delighted to meet you, _Aurora_.''

Aurora looked at that hand blankly for a few seconds before she took it and shook it slightly.

''Thank you, it is nice to meet you, madam...'' She interrupted herself, hesitant.

Maleficent leant even closer, staring right into Aurora's eyes. ''Maleficent,'' she corrected her.

''Maleficent...'' Aurora repeated in a breath, as if for herself, looking down.

Strangely, neither of them removed her hand, so they stayed still, hand in hand, looking at each other, in silence.

After a short but awkward while, Aurora cleared up her throat and slowly withdrew her hand, almost reluctantly, secretely hoping the older woman would prevent her from doing so, but she did not.

''I heard your princess friend told you about my...'' The dark woman chuckled. ''...rather strange behaviour,'' she said amusingly.

Aurora startled at that statement. ''Oh,'' she sputtered, ''I am sorry, I...I think she didn't really mean that you...''

''Oh, please!'' Maleficent cut her off, waving her hand dismissively. ''Spare me your attempts at pacify, princess. I don't give a damn about what people may think of me.''

The young girl glared at her, baffled. ''But then...why...why are you—''

''Why am I telling you that?'' The frightening woman supplied in a mocking tone. ''Well, let's say I am just warning you,'' she smiled mirthlessly. ''You see, the thing is your friend is right, and you better not stand in my way, _Sleeping Beauty_.''

Aurora kept staring at the older woman, a glow of fear and shock gradually invading her blue eyes.

''My, my,'' the fairy laughed, ''don't look at me like that, dear. I am not going to cast a spell on you! Well, at least not literally obviously.''

The Sleeping Beauty widened her eyes, feeling more and more terrified as Maleficent spoke. The dark woman smiled coldy and slowly got round the young girl, placing herself right next to her. She bent towards her, pulling away a stray of golden hair from her face.

''Don't worry, sweet Aurora,'' she whispered smoothly in her ear, causing the princess to shiver, ''as far as you let me sleep in peace, no harm will come to you.''

Aurora's body froze, unable to perform the slightest gesture.

''I suppose you know the importance that I attach to slumber,'' Maleficent continued, her voice neutral.

The princess could do nothing but nod, for she couldn't speak anymore.

Suddenly, she felt an icy hand cupping her chin, forcing her to turn her head to the side and lock her gaze into Maleficent's dark one.

''Well, I must say Walter did achieve a great job with you.'' She said, tilting her head to the side.

Aurora frowned in incomprehension.

Maleficent continued, as if she had noticed Aurora's disbelief and intended to clear her thoughts. ''You are far prettier than the former one.'' Aurora could feel her breath upon her skin which sent chills down her spine.

Finally, Maleficent looked away almost unwillingly and let go of her chin. She pulled back, looking down.

''Thank...thank you,'' the young girl struggled to articulate. She didn't dare looking up at the older woman yet.

What was this woman playing at? What did she want? What...

The sound of a soft wrinkling of fabric pulled her out of her reflections and she finally looked up to see Maleficent walking away towards the stairs at the end of the corridor.

Did she hear her or...

''I bet I will see you at the parade this afternoon,'' the wicked fairy simply declared while turning her back at Aurora. ''If you look for me, I will be right behind you and your prince, like all Disney villains...'' She disappeared in the staircase, leaving Aurora puzzled and frustrated.

She was sure she had heard Maleficent sighing. Why? Was she tired of playing the villain? Being the woman people feared? Being the one making children cry and run away? Being the cause of all nightmares?

Aurora went down the stairs in silence and got out of the Castle, making her way towards the Center Plaza where she had to deal with little girls and little boys whose eyes were overwhelmed with wonder and worship.

As she watched a group of small girls running towards her shouting and screaming her name, all dressed up as different Disney princesses, a well-known voice came from her back.

''Hello, _love._ '' She froze at the nickname. ''I see the job I found you suits you very well.''

She clenched her fists, trying to surpress a growl which would not really be worthy of the delicate princess she pretended to be as she turned around to face the only person she didn't want to see.


	2. Chapter 2

''Phillip,'' she sighed without even bothering herself to turn around. ''You know, I could have found a job by myself...''

Phillip laughed out loud. ''You wanna play the strong independent girl now, Sleeping Beauty?''

Aurora held back a groan as she was about to snap at him, her cheeks starting to turn red with anger, when a sweet little voice interrupted her.

''Hey Aurora! You're so pretty, I love you!'' A little girl wrapped her tiny arms around the young woman's legs, making her smile, almost forgetting the fury which overwhelmed her a few seconds earlier.

''Hello, little one!'' She kneeled before the girl dressed up as herself – well, as Princess Aurora – and stroke her cheek gently. ''So I see there are two Auroras today, isn't it?'' She chuckled lightly.

The little girl shook her head dramatically. ''No, you are the only Aurora. I am just a smaller version of you...''

The young woman widened her eyes in confusion. That child was surprisingly smart for her age. She threw an eye at Prince Phillip. He was dealing with two little Belle and Ariel who were seating on his thighs as he was kneeling to the ground. He laughed when the two little princesses tried to reach out to his sword.

''Ahah!'' He laughed. ''No, no, princesses! That is not for you! This is for princes to slay and kill some fearsome dragons, not for delicate and graceful girls like you!''

Aurora couldn't help rolling her eyes discretely. Then she reported her attention on the tiny version of the Sleeping Beauty.

''So tell me, little princess,'' she gave her a warm smile, ''what Princess Aurora can do for you?'' She took her small white hand in her own.

The little Aurora looked down in shame. Aurora frowned in concern. What could make that child so sad?

''I don't want to be a princess!'' The girl screamed, throwing herself in the young woman's arms. Aurora froze in astonishment before she put her arms around the little girl's shoulders awkwardly.

Phillip gave her a questioning gaze.

''Uh...well, it doesn't matter,'' she began hesitantly, slowly pulling back. ''But that is for you to choose, darling. No one will force you to become a princess if you don't want to,'' Aurora added, cupping her chin in her thin hand.

Tears fell from the child's eyes, the little girl wiped them away with one quick move, before she smiled sincerely. ''Thank you, Aurora.''

And the group of small princesses left, running towards the Castle, shouting and laughing, just as they had come.

The Sleeping Beauty remained speechless as she watched the kids moving away. Suddenly, she felt a breath on her neck.

''How funny,'' Phillip scoffed, ''this little capricious girl makes me think of someone...'' He stood up and lead towards the direction the children had taken. ''Come now, we have some autographs to sign.''

She arched an eyebrow, utterly annoyed, and she followed him towards Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

* * *

After a morning quite busy with signing autographs, taking pictures, giving hugs and smiles, Aurora was finally ready for the parade. It was 2:50 and everyone was getting on their parade float.

The young woman placed herself at the front, next to Phillip. She looked over her shoulder, trying to distinguish a dark shape which should be hiding behind the false plastic dragon but she saw nothing.

''What's wrong, love?'' He took her arm. ''Looking for something?''

She shook her head absently. ''No, no,'' she looked away and reported her interest on the view which spread right in front of her, that was to say Snow White's float. ''I am fine.''

Prince Phillip nodded in silence.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice coming from below. ''Firstly, it is exactly 2:50 and as you must know, we must be on our float at 2:50, so technically speaking, I am not late. Secondly, this float is not the first one to move and I am already here, so there is absolutely no problem. And thirdly...well, what I was doing is none of your business. So now stop being a fool and shut your mouth, you're embarrassing yourself, you stupid!'' The voice said dryly. The poor employee was looking at the owner of this scary deep voice as she was climbing the scale to get on the float.

Aurora looked behind her to see Maleficent in all her mean and cold glory straightening up and placing herself right behind the dragon, which was actually supposed to be...her.

The young woman didn't look away and the older woman seemed to feel the insisting gaze set upon her for she turned her head towards her. She arched a curious eyebrow. When their gaze met, they stayed still for a few seconds during which neither of them averted her eyes. Without looking away, the wicked fairy slightly bowed her head. Aurora couldn't surpress a chuckle as she did the same. Maleficent smirked, and the Sleeping Beauty couldn't say why but that mischevious and defiant smile made her quite uncomfortable. A chill rolled down her spine as she finally averted her gaze.

''Are you ready?'' The employee yelled at all the Disney's staff. A loud general 'yes' made itself heard and the employee activated a switch, causing all the parade floats to move, following the tracks that were going through almost half of the park ground.

She reported her attention in front of her. Everything she could see were children, parents, teenagers, adults, couples and all sort of people all reunited to see the characters of their childhood parading right before their eyes. For most of them, it was a dream coming true.

Phillip murmured something in her ear but she couldn't hear because of all the noise which was overwhelming the place.

And she did what she had been told: she smiled, she took Phillip's arm, she made a few dancing steps, she waved her hand towards the cheering and crying crowd. She was dancing with Phillip when she startled sharply. Some screams were escaping from the public as their float reached it. She looked around, stunned. She looked at Phillip. He rolled his eyes.

''Oh! She's unsufferable...'' He stared at the back of the carriage. ''Maleficent, please! That's enough! You're scaring everyone!''

The older woman was alternatively stretching her arms to the sky and aiming it at the terrified people, laughing mirthlessly. Her smiled faded away as she gave the prince a haughty glare of pure displeasure.

''This is my job, Prince Phillip,'' she snapped coldly. ''Everyone is doing his bit here. Now, if you would grant me the favor to go back to your silly dreamy show of true love and happiness ever after – or whatever you call it – and let me work as I please...I would be very grateful.''

Prince Phillip growled and looked away.

But Aurora couldn't take her eyes off the mysterious woman. She didn't know what was so disturbing about her...but then, she understood.

It wasn't that she was playing the bad role, nor that she was doing it very well, making people scream and step back with anxiety...No.

Aurora frowned as she observed Maleficent laughing out loud right before the shouting terrified children.

Yes, the most frightening thing was probably that she was actually enjoying it.

* * *

''Hey, Aurora!'' A soft voice called cheerfully. ''You did a great job at the parade!''

The Sleeping Beauty turned around, smiling. ''Thank you Cinderella, you were not bad yourself!''

Cinderella giggled as she came closer to the young woman. ''Well, I guess we are the perfect princesses people are expecting us to be!''

Aurora suddenly looked down, scowled. ''Yes, I suppose you're right,'' she muttered, gritting her teeth.

Cinderella put a sweet hand on her shoulder. ''Hey, I was joking!'' She laughed in an attempt at cheering her new friend up. ''Of course, we are not princesses! We are actually far from those insipid naïve girls. Oh! By the way, do you come with us tonight?''

Aurora frowned, tilting her head to the side. ''Tonight? What happens tonight?''

The blonde looked at her blankly. ''Oh! I see! Your idiot prince didn't tell you. Well, sometimes we hang out together – I mean, all the Disney's staff – at the bar just near the park entrance. It's called _The Fairytale_ and it's quite cool actually. You should really come!'' Cinderella gave her a pleading look.

The Sleeping Beauty raised a hand to her forehead, lost in thought. ''You said there will be...all the staff, I mean...everyone, isn't it?'' She began quietly.

''Yes, of course!'' Cinderella nodded. ''I will introduce you to my friends here, you'll see they are all nice people. It would be a good way for you to meet people and make new friends!''

 _Fine, this might be my only chance... I need to take it._

''Okay, I'll come,'' Aurora smiled warmly. ''When do we go?''

''Yes!'' Her friend shouted in victory. ''Oh! Don't worry, I will come to your room and we'll go there together. Just be ready at 9pm,'' she winked at her.

Aurora chuckled. ''Very well, then I'll see you this evening.''

As the blonde was climbing down the stairs towards her floor, Aurora smiled slightly to herself.

 _It seems it is time to open yourself to the world and break free from all the clichés you have been trapped in..._

* * *

Cinderella opened the door of _the Fairytale._

''You'll see, they are all cool. Here, follow me,'' the blonde invited her in. Aurora followed her inside the large dark room.

They passed ahead of a table full with princes and princesses talking and laughind loudly. The young woman recognized Tiana, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, Belle and Ariel among others. When the two blonde princesses approached the group, Belle and Ariel smiled widely and came to meet them.

''Cindy! I see you have found a new friend!'' Ariel exclaimed, looking at Aurora. ''Hi! As you may have noticed thanks to the red hair, I am Ariel.''

''Hello Ariel, I am Aurora,'' Aurora answered softly.

''Don't worry, Aurora,'' Cinderella bent towards her, ''she may seem a little crazy when you see her, but she's awesome!'' She laughed, soon followed by Belle.

''I see,'' Aurora agreed, suppressing a laugh.

''Yeah, very funny, blondie!'' Ariel puffed on her red hair, rolling her eyes. ''I may be crazy, but I am not as weird as _her_!'' She giggled, elbowing her friend Belle.

''Okay, let's assume this was not a miserable attempt at revenge...'' Belle gave her an annoyed look. ''Hello Aurora, I am Belle,'' she smiled.

''Hello Belle,'' Aurora bowed her head.

''Very well! Now that you have met my best friends, you need to meet the others! Come, Sleeping Beauty!'' Cinderella took her by the arm.

''Oh!'' Aurora widened her eyes in surprise. ''We are leaving already? But—'' She looked above her shoulder.

''Yes, yes! We'll come back later, don't worry,'' Cinderella cut her off.

Aurora gave an apologizing gaze at her two new friends and followed the blonde towards the back of the room.

They arrived at the bar where they found Jasmine, Elsa, Megara, Aladdin and Hercules. Cinderella waved her hand towards them to which they all answered by a warm smile. Aurora smiled too as she sat at the bar next to Cinderella, looking around in curiosity.

Another group was drinking and having fun at the other side of the bar. Phillip, Flynn Rider, Gaston, the blonde bitch of Atlantis – she couldn't remember her name – and Snow White were all laughing while Flynn seemed to tell some of his funny stories.

Cinderella hadn't stop talking while they were ordering some drinks but suddenly, she froze and looked at the left back of the room. Aurora frowned, following her friend's scared gaze. Lady Tremaine was leaning against the wall, talking with the Evil Queen and Mother Gothel. Unlike their heroes companions, the villains were not shouting nor laughing at loud, they were on the contrary very silent and discrete, and that was only making them more threatening.

''What's wrong, Cinderella?'' Aurora asked, worried.

''Oh, nothing,'' Cinderella looked down, embarrassed. ''I am sorry, Aurora. I really wanted to introduce you to everyone but...I have something to do right now. Will you be okay without me? I mean, you can always go and meet the others without me but...''

''Of course, go Cinderella. There is no problem. I'll be fine, don't worry,'' she smiled, putting her hand on her friend's arm in a soothing way.

''Thank you,'' the blonde answered quietly, looking up. ''I will see you tomorrow then.''

''Yes,'' Aurora smiled in an attempt at giving her some courage for whatever she was about to do, but Cinderella remained definitely sad, and maybe a little ashamed or afraid.

The Sleeping Beauty watched her friend as she lead towards her well-known stepmother. Lady Tremaine smiled coldy as Cinderella approached her. She slowly placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Cinderella put her head down. Aurora frowned as she saw all the villains laughing together, looking at Cinderella. The young woman seemed to keep quiet, and that was quite unusual coming from Cinderella. That strange behaviour only caused Aurora to be even more worried. As she was about to stand up and rescue her friend, Lady Tremaine and her stepdaughter left the bar.

 _Something odd is happening between these two... This is not normal. I will have to ask Cinderella._

She drank what the barman served her in one go, she payed and walked towards the group at the other side of the bar.

Phillip smiled widely as he saw her coming closer, then he turned towards his friends.

''Hey, guys! I want you to meet Aurora! Love, this is my friends. So Gaston, Flynn, Elga, Snow White, here is she!''

''Wow! She is so beautiful!'' Snow White said joyfully. She stood up and planted a kiss on Aurora's cheek. ''Nice to meet you, Aurora!''

Aurora froze in astonishment. ''Yes, uh... It is nice to meet you too, Snow White.''

The others laughed loudly, causing the young woman to frown in incomprehension. They all greeted her with a wave of a hand or a simple ''Hi.'' or ''Hello.''

''So tell me, love, how do you find the park?'' Phillip asked her, placing a arm around her shoulders in a possessive way.

''This is great, I guess there are a lot of things to do...'' She answered abstently.

''Of course there are!'' He scoffed. ''Now come, we're going to the nightclub near the train station.'' He dragged her towards the entry of the bar as his friends all got up and followed them.

Aurora abruptly freed herself from the prince's grip. ''No, thank you,'' she refused, ''I think I will stay here a little more... And then I'll just go back to my room. I'm quite tired actually...''

''Oh! That's not funny, love!'' Phillip rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest. ''Fine. Then I'll see you later, my princess!'' He winked at her.

''Yes, see you later...'' Aurora turned her back on him without another word and sat at the bar again.

 _He doesn't understand a thing._ She sighed deeply.

She heard a slight wrinkling of fabric right next to her, but she didn't flinch.

''I see being a princess is not that easy,'' a deep voice said.

She froze instantly.

 _Maleficent._

Of course! Cinderella had said everyone was coming here, so why wouldn't she?

She turned her head slowly towards the older woman.

''Well, I suppose being a villain is not easier,'' she said quietly, ''but honestly I can't say which one is the worse right now...''

Maleficent chuckled, that low and enchanting sound caused Aurora to shiver.

''I guess nobody can, indeed.'' She replied, before she locked her gaze into Aurora's. ''Well, since we are both here to forget about our miserable lives, would you mind if I offered you a drink?'' Maleficent asked, her dark red lips raising a provocant and unsettling smile.

Aurora looked down. ''Uh...I, uh... Yes, why not,'' she answered shyly, before smiling back oddly.

''Very well,'' Maleficent waved her hand towards the waitress, ''I know exactly what you need.''

''R-Really?'' Aurora sputtered, widening her eyes.

''Yes,'' she simply nodded. ''A purple cosmopolitan and a rose desert, please,'' she ordered the waitress in a perfect neutral tone.

The Sleeping Beauty stared at Maleficent, speechless.

''What? You are more than eighteen, aren't you?'' The woman asked, arching a teasing eyebrow.

''Oh! Yes, yes of course,'' Aurora confirmed, ''I am 21.''

The waitress gave them two glasses, one full of a deep purple liquid, the other filled with a scarlet red mixture.

Aurora frowned, suspicious. ''What is it?'' She asked, looking at the odd looking drink.

''Something which perfectly suits you,'' Maleficent gestured towards the red glass. ''Drink, _princess_.''

Aurora took the strange beverage and started examining it carefully. Maleficent grasped her glass and took a sip of the purple liquid, her red lips pursed into an amused smirk.

''Drink it, I say,'' she urged her with her piercing black gaze.

Aurora tilted her head to the side, baffled. She was sure she had already heard that sentence somewhere, but she couldn't remember when...

 _''Touch it, I say.''_

Of course! That was one of Maleficent's lines in the movie Sleeping Beauty!

The real Maleficent in front of her rolled her eyes as if she was able to read her mind.

''Oh dear Satan!'' She growled. ''Come on, princess! I am not going to poison you. That would be pretty unwise of me, don't you think? It is very good, you should really taste it.''

The Sleeping Beauty finally gave up and took a deep breath before she dipped her lips into the red glass. As she felt the fluid flowing down her throat, she closed her eyes, feeling all the flavours mixing in her mouth and overwhelming her brain.

''Oh! This is really sweet and...intense at the same time. What is it?'' She questioned, a gleam of excitement floating in her eyes.

''Rose liquor, rasberry, mint and rhum,'' Maleficent explained, ''some refined and delightful ingredients fitting for a woman like you.''

Aurora looked down, feeling suddenly dizzy. She chuckled lightly. ''Well, I will take this as a compliment then. Thank you.''

''You may,'' the dark woman responded, her eyes still locked in Aurora's as she was taking one more sip of her drink.

The princess looked up to meet Maleficent's gaze. They stood still for a short while in an awkward silence, before Aurora finally looked away, clearing her throat.

The young woman believed she saw her smiling out of the corner of her eyes.

''So, tell me,'' Maleficent put her glass on the bar and turned her head towards the Sleeping beauty, ''what is wrong with your prince?''

''Oh.'' Aurora sighed, posing her glass on the counter as well. ''Actually, he is my boyfriend. And he is the one who found me that job so...he thinks I owe him and that I would do nothing without him. And he may be right...'' She rested her chin on her hand, playing with the decorative cherry hung up on the top of her glass.

''Then I guess you'll have to prove him wrong...'' Maleficent whispered, her voice enigmatic. She had spoken those words so quietly Aurora wondered whether she had truly heard them or if they were just part of her imagination.

''But...I can't,'' the Sleeping Beauty shook her head desperately, ''I mean, I don't know how!''

''Well, it's quite simple actually,'' the dark woman smiled mysteriously while stiring her purple mixture. ''You just need to prove him you are not the perfect princess he thinks he knows.''

''But...how?'' Aurora repeated, turning her head towards Maleficent in a sharp movement, puzzled.

The wicked fairy let out a sarcastic laugh. ''I suppose _that_ is a good start already.''

The young woman glared at her blankly. ''What...what do you mean?'' She asked, her voice hoarse.

''You see, there are many ways to break princess' rules...'' Maleficent suddenly turned towards her and leant in closer. Aurora froze in anticipation. The older woman reached out and brushed Aurora's lips with her fingertips, slowly, sensually. The Sleeping Beauty opened her mouth, unable to perform the slightest gesture. The fairy then stroked her cheek softly.

''And I bet having a drink with an older woman, what is more, a villain, the very woman a perfect princess should hate the most...is a good one,'' she finished, still smiling.

Maleficent straightened up, to Aurora's great regret and stood up, placing her hand on the counter, tapping her fingernails on the wooden bar.

''Now, I shall take my leave,'' she said, bowing her head. ''Good night, _princess_.''

Aurora didn't manage to articulate a single word and one second later, the frightening and yet so alluring woman was gone.

The Sleeping Beauty took the deep breath she wasn't even aware she was holding before and looked down at her hands. She noticed her whole body was shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

''Hey there!'' A soft voice called for her.

Aurora smiled, knowing exactly who would greet her so warmly so early in the morning as she was taking her breakfast in the staff canteen. She didn't turn around and waited for her friend to sit in front of her.

''Hello Cinderella, how are you?'' She asked sleepily.

 _Yes, not everyone is such a morning person._

''Fine! And you?'' The blonde giggled. ''I have the feeling someone didn't have enough sleep, am I wrong?''

''Well, they don't call me Sleeping Beauty for nothing, do they?'' Aurora replied, sighing, stirring lazily her spoon in her coffee.

Cinderella looked at her blankly and eventually she laughed genuinely, soon followed by her friend. Aurora looked up at Cinderella. There was no trace of the fear and shame which distorted her graceful features as recently as yesterday. The young woman seemed as joyful and good-looking as ever and it somehow eased Aurora's worry. Perhaps because it made her last encounter with Cinderella seem like nothing more than a nightmare or a very disturbing illusion, and it was better like that. But...she knew she hadn't imagined the frightened glare in Cinderella's eyes, nor her shaking hands, and her head putting down in misery. She had to know what happened between Cinderella and Lady Tremaine.

''Cinderella...'' She began hesitantly, refusing herself to look into the other woman's eyes.

''Yes?''

''I wanted to ask you...what happened yesterday, just before you left the bar? You seemed so—''

''Nothing,'' Cinderella cut her off dryly, suddenly averting her gaze.

 _So I was right...there is indeed a **thing** between her and her so-called stepmother. But what is it...?_

''Hey, don't be afraid,'' she reached out and put a soothing hand on Cinderella's arm. ''I am not going to judge you, nor make fun of you. To be honest, you scared me yesterday and I was about to go after you, but you just left with _her_. Please, tell me...what is wrong with Tremaine, Cinderella?''

Finally, Cinderella looked up and glared at her, her lips trembling. A slight blush was suddenly covering her white cheeks. She looked away once more.

''It's nothing, really...'' She mumbled, playing with her spoon absently. ''It's just that I—''

''Hey, Elsa! Look at that!'' A loud high-pitched voice cried in Cinderella's back, causing the young woman to startle. Aurora surpressed a groan.

 _She was about to talk to me... You stupid!_

''What?'' an another voice, lower and calmer replied, slightly annoyed.

''There's a new princess!'' Another cry and that time, it was Aurora's time to jerk. The Sleeping Beauty growled, moving her attention to the two girls chatting behind her friend.

''Oh. Is that so?'' The platinium blonde all dressed in icy blue sighed, leading towards the canteen counter. She was stopped by a smaller ginger woman wearing a glimmering green dress.

''Yeeeees!'' The ginger yelled, grabbing the other woman's arm.

''Anna, you know the Disney company can hire and fire employees just as other businesses do. This is absolutely normal to see some new faces everyday in those kind of large entreprises. Now please let me have my morning iced tea...''

''Hey! I am not stupid!'' The younger woman made an outraged grin. ''Oh, come on Elsa! You're not funny! I wanna meet that new girl!''

''Fine. Then leave my arm alone and go meet that woman. I'll see you after breakfast.''

Anna seemed to think a little before she sticked out her tongue to the older woman.

''Nope! You're coming with me!'' she pulled on Elsa's arm, causing the blonde to gasp in surprise as she was dragged towards the table of the new comer. ''Hello there! I'm Anna!'' Anna smiled at Aurora. ''And this is Elsa,'' the ginger girl gestured towards the Snow Queen. ''Yes, yes, I know she might look a little cold at first but I assure you she can be nice too!''

''Anna...'' Elsa rolled her eyes.

''It's nice to meet you both, I am Aurora,'' the young woman bowed her head towards the two Frozen girls.

''Aww...'' Anna clasped her hands together, ''you look exactly like her! I mean, I know you're her! But you're not the real her...but I'm pretty sure the real Aurora would look exactly like you and she would even think you're the real one, even though she is! Wait...what am I saying?'' Anna frowned at her own craziness, then she laughed awkwardly. ''Well, anyway this is amazing, don't you think Elsa?''

''Yes, yes, of course,'' Elsa nodded impatiently. ''Hello Aurora, hello Cinderella,'' she smiled slightly at the two princesses.

''Hi Elsa!'' Cinderella gave her smile back.

''Now, please excuse my...sister,'' the Snow Queen took Anna's arm, forcing her to turn around, ''but we have to go and take our breakfast. We'll see you later, I suppose.''

''Yes, see you later!'' Cinderella waved her hand.

Aurora laughed. ''Oh God, that Anna is crazy!''

''Yes, I know,'' Cinderella agreed. ''But she's really sweet and open-minded. Elsa, on the other hand, always seems to be quite distant and mean, but truth be told, she isn't. She's just playing her role perfectly...just like all of us!'' she winked at her.

''Yes, obviously,'' the Sleeping Beauty chuckled lightly.

The two princesses ate their breakfast in silence and parted their way to go back to their room and prepare themselves for a new day of work.

* * *

After a long busy day of work spent smiling, dancing, laughing with children, signing autographs, waving her hand at an excited and joyful crowd, and most of all, pretending she was glad to be at Phillip's side... Aurora was finally able to go back to her room and take a rest. She rushed in the shower, sighing with delight as the pouring water was slowly flowing down her body, allowing her to relish all the stress she had experienced. She dressed up and sat at her desk, lost in thought.

She was pushed out of her thoughts when a deafening ringtone made itself heard right next to her ears. She rolled her eyes, already knowing who would bother to call her that late. She picked up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Hello, darling! It's so nice to hear you! Tell me, how have you been?'' A cheeful voice greeted her.

''Hi, aunt Flora. I'm fine, thank you. How are you three?'' she managed to hide the annoyance in her tone. Of course, she should have guessed her aunts were going to call her at least five times a week...

''We're doing good, honey. I bet you're quite enjoying yourself there, aren't you? This must be quite a dream job, working with your sweet prince everyday, isn't it?'' Flora giggled, still Aurora knew very well her aunt had intended to state the truth more than to ask a question.

''Uh, yes, I suppose it is,'' Aurora answered hesitantly.

She didn't want to upset her aunts who were firmly convinced she had found the most handsome and caring boyfriend on earth. Flora was even the one who introduced him to her, hoping they would get along and they would finally got together. ''It would be so nice for you to be together, you would be so cute!'' her aunt Fauna had told her one day, joining her hand in pure happiness. Fauna had always been the romantic one.

So that was how she had started dating Phillip, without really thinking about where it would lead them in the end. ''Perhaps he will ask you to marry him!'' Fauna had added, restraining tears of joy. ''Oh, that would be so perfect! We would take care of all the preparations, since Phillip's dad had aged quite a lot lately...'' Merrywheater had laughed. And Aurora had stayed silent, for she didn't want to crush her aunts' dream of marriage. But the truth was, she wasn't ready for all of this.

 _I am only twenty, for God's sake!_

''Darling?'' a concerned voice called in the phone. ''Are you even listening to me?''

''Uh, yes of course!'' Aurora urged herself to reply. ''Look, I'm sorry auntie but I really have to go. I'm quite tired actually...''

''Ah, I see! You want some free time with your boyfriend after a long day of work?'' Her aunt teased her. ''Fine, I know you two must have a lot of things to do, uh?'' Flora laughed, clearly enjoying herself.

Without a second thought, Aurora hung up.

 _Fuck off, auntie! I don't want to do anything with him..._

* * *

She sat back at her desk, resting her head in her hands, sighing. She hadn't seen Cinderella after they ate their breakfast together. It was like the blonde was avoiding her, which made Aurora even more curious and suspicious about what she was trying to hide from her.

 _I need to talk to her. I know something is wrong, I have to help her. Cinderella, what are you doing? Why wouldn't you tell me? Don't you—_

She froze. A knock on the door. She turned her head slowly and looked over her shoulder.

''What is it?'' She asked casually.

 _It is nearly eleven. Who could that be?_

''Hey, love! It's Phillip, can I come in?''

She growled, hiding her head in her arms once again.

 _Oh God! Please, if you can hear me, put a sleeping curse on me right now! I'm begging you..._

''Aurora? Please open the door!'' Phillip insisted, his knocks growing louder.

 _Fine. He knows I'm in there, so he's not gonna leave me alone until I've let him in anyway._

Aurora stood up very slowly and walked towards the door, still deadly slow, as if her whole body and soul didn't want to open that door. She turned the key in the hole and opened the door slightly, just so her eyes could meet her boyfriend's.

''What do you want? I'm very tired, so if you could be quick—''

Before she even finished her sentence, Phillip pushed the door open.

''Ah, finally! I thought you were gonna let me rot outside!'' He lay on her bed, as if he was at home.

The young woman sat at her desk for the third time in the evening, determined not to go any closer to that foolish guy.

''What is it you came for, Phillip?'' She hissed. ''You know I am not the one who goes to bed late, so please stop wasting my time and tell me what you want already...''

Phillip turned his head towards the very impatient princess. Suddenly, he got up and stepped towards her. Smirking, he placed an arm beneath her knees while the other cupped her waist and lifted her body in the air, transporting her towards the bed.

''Hey!'' She cried, grasping the boy's shirt. ''What do you think you're doing?! Let me down immediately!'' But Phillip wasn't willing to listen, and instead he put her down on the bed gently and got on top of her.

She groaned, suddenly too aware of what the damn _prince_ was looking for.

''Phillip, what part of the word 'tired' you don't understand?! I told you I want to sleep, so leave me alone!'' She hit his chest with her fists as strongly as she could.

''You wanted me to be quick, that's exactly what I'm trying to be, love.'' Phillip simply said, stroking her cheek tenderly.

''Yes, well, I didn't mean _that_ kind of quick!'' Aurora snapped as anger was gradually filling her whole body and mind, boiling in her veins. ''Listen, I'm really too tired tonight. It's really not worth it, trust me! It won't even be enjoyable for you, so please just come back tomorrow and—''

She was interrupted by warm lips pressed on her own. She let out a moan which was of course misinterpreted as a moan of pleasure by the young man who thought she was actually starting to give into that kiss. So when Phillip went down on her body, letting a trail of hot kisses and bites down her neck, she understood her fighting didn't make any sense.

She closed her eyes, sighing, and she let her soul escape from her body and fly away. Far, far away.

 _Maybe this is going to help me think straight... Maybe this is going to bring me back to reality. I know I loved that guy once, or at least I truly appreciated his company, but..._

 _Oh! Why bother anyway? He is my boyfriend, and I'll probably spend my entire life with him, whether I like it or not. There is no point in fighting against that anymore. My aunts had already decided all for me._

 _I was meant to meet him, I was meant to love him... There is nothing left to say._

 _Though, I can't remember feeling any kind of attraction towards him. Strange... What if he wasn't the one after all? Does that mean—_

She opened her eyes just in time to see Phillip's slid open as well. A slight drop of sweat was running down his forehead. He looked back at her and smiled genuinely. He removed himself from her and got up from the tiny bed. His brown eyes still locking with her blue one's, he started putting his pants on. A light blush had invaded his cheeks as he looked down to fix his belt, as if in shyness.

 _Oh God. So he truly loves me, then... That's making things even worse._

Once he was fully dressed, without averting her gaze once, he leaned in and pressed his lips on Aurora's in a quick and gentle gesture.

''Goodnight, love. Hope I didn't tire you too much...'' He bit his lips, looking down.

 _And now he's worrying about my health, how sweet._

He shot her a last glare and with a smile on his face, he exited the room silently.

Aurora hadn't perform the slightest gesture, not during the act, nor after while he was dressing him up. She lowered her nightgown on her body and sighed, maybe for the hundredth time.

 _At least, he didn't lie to me. He had indeed been very quick..._

* * *

Aurora woke up with an heavy head and aching muscles. She took a fast shower and put her princess dress on, growling.

When she went in the corridor, a low voice stopped her.

''I hope you did have your fun yesterday,'' the voice said in a neutral tone.

 _Maleficent._

''I beg your pardon?'' Aurora turned around, frowning at the owner of that well-known voice.

The tall woman walked closer to her.

''I believed I made myself clear when I said I would not tolerate _anything_ that can disturb my slumber.'' Maleficent raised a threatening eyebrow.

''Uh, yes...'' The young woman averted her gaze as she finally understood what the older woman was implying. ''Well, in fact I didn't want this to happen in the first place, so...'' She cleared her throat, daring a fast glance at the wicked fairy.

Maleficent knocked the ground with her staff in an impatient move, waiting for the princess to finally express her thoughts.

''Anyway, I'm sorry if we...if I...prevented you from sleeping,'' Aurora clasped her hands together, feeling slightly uncomfortable. ''I promise it won't happen again.''

The dark woman chuckled darkly, that deep and mesmerizing sound causing the younger woman to shiver.

''It better not,'' she stated, a cold smile tugging at her red lips.

Maleficent started to walk, leading towards the staircase. She stopped right next to Aurora, her dark eyes peering right into the princess' blue eyes.

''Oh. By the way, the next time you give into something of the sort, I'll ask you to be a little bit more...'' She interrupted herself, as if to pondering the good word to use, ''...convincing.''

Aurora widened her eyes, utterly confused.

''W-What?''

The older woman smiled mirthlessly, as if proud of the effect she was producing.

''Your boyfriend must be quite naive or rather totally stupid to believe in your actual pleasure. Even a deaf could have figured you were simulating.''

As if possible, Aurora's eyes widened even more, menacing to pop out of her head.

''S-Simulating? Y-You— W-What are you talking about?'' She sputtered, blinking at her.

Maleficent put her head backwards as she laughed out loud.

''Oh, come on, _princess_! You can fool your friends, you can fool your boyfriend, but you certainly can't fool me.'' Her dark orbs were still locked into Aurora's eyes as if trying to read into her soul, making even more difficult for her to think of something to answer to that destabilizing assault.

''I...I promise it won't happen again,'' Aurora repeated miserably, unable to find any suitable reply.

Unexpectedly, Maleficent leant in closer and cupped the young woman's chin in her hands, her black eyes still trying to get into her mind.

''Are you promising me you won't let anyone else take you right next to my ear...or that you won't be simulating your pleasure anymore?'' She asked, her voice deadly slow and calm.

''Uh, I...I promise I won't let anyone else in my room at night,'' Aurora managed to respond hesitantly, uncertain about what the older woman wanted to hear.

A smiled raised on Maleficent's lips as her gaze fell down on Aurora's lips. For what seemed like an eternity during which the young woman was unable to catch her breath, the fairy finally let go of her chin and straightened back.

''Very well,'' she said almost cheerfully.

Aurora looked down, breathing heavily, trying to clear up her thoughts.

 _Why did she make me promise this? Why did she ask if I will be simulating the next time? Does she mean...I will actually have some pleasure?! But—_

 _No, this is not possible._

She shook her head, trying to get rid of that sudden heat which was slowly reaching her cheeks.

''So, are you planning on looking at the floor the whole day or are you going to come and have breakfast with me?'' Maleficent's emotionless voice called for her.

Aurora looked up and nodded, following the older woman in the stairs.

''Yes, I'm coming.''

When she heard a light chuckle – more like a provocking chuckle actually – coming from the dark woman before her, her blood turned to ice in her veins.

 _What the—_

''Of course you are.''

Aurora almost stumbled on the steps as she finally understood what was going on in Maleficent's mind.

 _''I'm coming.'' Oh no. She wanted me to say just that. She wanted to make me say that just to make me feel even more uncomfortable. She did it on purpose! She—_

''Aurora?'' Maleficent turned around, arching a quizzical eyebrow as she didn't hear Aurora's steps anymore for she had stopped climbing down the stairs. A smirk distorted her red lips as she continued, ''Are you _coming_ with me?''

Aurora looked up at her, struggling to swallow. She held back a groan and nodded in silence, resuming the descent towards the Castle's hall. She could see Maleficent's smirk on her lips, she could feel her delight in each of her moves...

She clenched her fists as she realized she had been trapped by that mischevious, evil woman.

 _Damn, that Maleficent is...the worst creature I have ever seen. The most pervert being on the face of earth, for sure! And probably..._

 _The most attractive woman I have ever met._

 _Wait. What am I thinking?_


End file.
